Religions
Belon Belon is the god of colour and warmth. He keeps people healthy from disease, blesses artists with their skills and the summers warm. Their symbol is the spectrum of light. Priests Priests of Belon wear robes of many colours and particularly important priests will have a sceptre topped with a crystal. They teach compassion to be the most important thing a person can do. Rituals Particularly devote followers will have a priest ready to immediately wash a baby after childbirth, then mark their skin with dyes to make a rainbow across their scalp / hair. This normally lasts a few weeks. Marriages take place outside when the sun is at its highest and involves tying a cloth of each colour of the rainbow around the wrists of the couple to join them. As the sun is setting, priests will light fires to keep the homeless warm and say a prayer to ward off disease. Technically, a priest of Belon is obliged to give shelter to someone who doesn't have their own shelter and asks the priest specifically. Priests will conduct a ritual for those who are ill, to return colour to their faces. They often use dyes and clays to bring colour back to pale faces. Celebrations At the end of winter, as the temperature starts to rise, they will celebrate with sharing free food on the street, by a fire they've constructed. When they think it's the hottest day of the year, they will hold a service in their hot temple of stained glass windows. During a cold year, they may never do this celebration, and during a hot year, it may happen several times. Sometimes people will pass out from the extreme heat, and they believe this is their souls being visited by Belon. Phrases "Let colour guide you" "Warmth will always return" The Watcher Priests of The Watcher believe in transparency of everything. They are especially quick to jump on cases of corruption and have spies to keep an eye on potential dangers that may arise so they can warn appropriate authorities. They believe themselves to have the responsibility to protect civilisation from corruption and hidden dangers. An off-shoot division of this became the Snake Eaters - a global group who aim to expose the yuan-ti spies wherever they are found. Despite this belief in transparency, the group itself generally keeps to itself and acts in secret. They believe that their god helps guide them and will punish those who plot against the forces of good. The Watcher's symbol is an open eye. Priests The priests usually wear dark robes with hoods and pictures of eyes lining the inside. With their hood down, a large eye is visible in the hood, keeping watch of the priest's back. They will preach that there is no escaping The Watcher and that he can see your very thoughts, so you must remain pure. They will often raise awareness of corruption inside large organisations and governments on the street, which can incite revolts. Phrases "There's no hiding from The Watcher's eyes" "May you be blessed with vigilance in these times" "Do not let darkness stop you from seeing" Trandillor Trandillor is the god of chance and chaos. Trandillor is the very definition of chaotic neutral, representing the random and ever-changing nature of the universe. Trandillor's symbol is a zig-zag, diagonal line in red. Priests The priests have no set uniform and are impossible to identify. They help people through change, no matter what that change is. They preach that the universe is random and that we should show no bias towards what we want to happen, rather we should accept that change is inevitable. Rituals When there is a significant change in society, such as a change in leadership or opinion, they will be found on streets preaching about the nature of change. They have a death and a birth ritual, celebrating the passing of a person and how the world will be forever different because of their influence. Celebrations At the start of every season and year, they will be found worshipping in churches and preaching on the streets, sometimes giving random gifts to people, knowing that their act will be a permanent mark in the world, despite how small it is. Phrases "Change is inevitable" "Stagnation is foul" "Your imprint is eternal" Maund The dwarven god of smithing.